steamtreasurehuntfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato Fools Day ARG
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Potato Fools Day ARG was an alternate reality game that ran from 1st April 2011 to the 19th April with the release of Portal 2. The event involved 13 games bundled in a potato pack, with 36 potatoes to collect, with the last one being a golden potato. At june 12. 2012 you got again a chance to buy the Potato Sack. __TOC__ Potatoes "Kiss" enough Potato Bins to reach 100%. In the main menu, press the bottom left button. Type in the phrase "Killing you and giving you good advice aren't mutually exclusive.". Beat the level that appears with 5 stars. Create a profile named "Casbah". In the "Justine" DLC game, save the 3 men, collect all 9 notes, the wax cylinder, and examine the statue and grave. Beat the song Icy_Murderous_I.mp3 from Killing Floor with any character and difficulty, and get a gold medal. Get a gold medal on any difficulty on the new song, "The Device Has Been Modified". Labeled in Audiosurf Radio as "TEST -- For Science". Get to the boss in Descent and enter MEGA mode as soon as you can. Stay in MEGA mode throughout the battle and you'll get the login screen. Complete the level. Complete the level, again, until you get a different page. Solve the second hidden puzzle ("BestLaidSchemes...") with Master Mechanic (Gold/Gold/Gold). Complete the "WCC" level with Master Mechanic (Gold/Gold/Gold). Complete the "In the Box" level with Master Mechanic (Gold/Gold/Gold). Login user "jsharman" with password "ultraz7x4" in the console, run "tonylanche" and win the dot game. An updated version of the tonylanche console program (used for the first login) was added called super_tonylanche. Open the console, type: twood (as username) > GradsNotRads (as password) > i_beat_tonylanche_for_real > eimqufjnrv (as password). In console, login as "twood" password "GradsNotRads", go to "cd inventory", and run "enter_missing_unit". Use "kungfuhustle". In console, login as "twood" password "GradsNotRads", run "mutation". Get to round 18, then press "A". In console, login as "twood" password "GradsNotRads", run "mutation". Get a score over 3000 and press b. Complete CHAS with a gold medal on campaign and earn the achievement "Few and Proud". Then, in the console, login as "jsharman", password "Ultraz7x4". Run "cd recruitment", followed by, "recruit", you'll then be booted to the Steam overlay, and the Aperture audio page. Play the SED.zip mp3 and surpass 50,000 points. Gain 100% (230,000 points) on the new song "Alive and Kicking.mp3" Simply have Razer hardware. Purchase the Potato Gun in-game. Press your 'use' key on the corpse under the "Use Me" graffiti in kf_bedlam. Press your 'use' key on the computer under the "Use Me" graffiti in kf_aperture. Placing specific tiles on "Key to Success". Complete the 5th Actual challenge level. Die eleven times on level 4-19. Search "FOR MEANING" in the "levels" tab in Super Meat World, which is unlocked with 20 bandages. All at once get: 89 health, 233 distance from the ball, 26:37 minutes, 3 monkeys killed, 2 deaths, 13 monsters killed and 5 secrets. Finish the Portal level that can be found under survival mode. Reach the bottom right part of bonus level 2. Beat the real bonus level 6. Hold 'U' while entering the Arcadia level on timed mode. Get an A+ rating. Press "P" while entering the Sugar Candy level on Timed mode, which gives you a level filled with Companion Cubes. Get an A+ on the level (You need to pick up the cake to win_. Joining the Steam group "NELIPOT (NLPT)" grants you a potato! Once all of the above potatoes are obtained, a 36th potato is granted, and a Golden Potato symbol appears to the left of the Steam Community Profile name. Prizes Golden Potato Prize Players that got all 36 potatoes were awarded with the Valve complete pack (including Portal 2). Potato Sack Participants Players that bought the Potato Sack or own all the games were awarded with a Aperture Labs Hard Hat in Team Fortress 2. Players that played all of the Potato Sack Games were awarded with Resurrection Associate Pin in Team Fortress 2. After playing all 13 games, a banner with a link appeared in the player's Steam profile, where they were able to claim their Pin. Badges The Potato Sack 54-100 XP Collected 1-12 potato(es) The Potato Sack 104-191 XP Collected 13-34 potatoes The Potato Sack 200 XP Collected all 36 potatoes Category:Potato Fools Day ARG